Realness
by Pixie Child
Summary: Dawn has just found out that she is the key. She ditches Spike at The Magic Box and goes to The Bronze


Realness. AUTHOR: Dark Will (screwin_evil@hotmail.com) RATING: R for violence and language. SYNOPSIS: Dawn has just found out that she is the key. She ditches Spike at The Magic Box and goes to The Bronze DISCLAIMER: Everyone in BtVS is © by Joss Wedon and god knows whom else. MAIN CHARTER: Dawn. PAIRING: None. FEEDBACK: Yes, Please! AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dawn POV.  
  
He told me he was going to kill me. Then he told me how. He had an amazing imagination, and went to great length to get every detail right. Blood, screams, torture, rape. And it should have scared me shitless. And a week ago it would have. Hell, an hour ago it would have. But it didn't. Because it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Because I'm not real. Some bastards decided to take a ball of energy called 'The Key' and turn it into a human. And that would be yours truly. Only I'm not 'truly' because everything I am is a lie. Everything about my existence is fake. _I_ am fake. _I_ am a lie. And I was the last to know. Oh, I'm sure they didn't tell me because they thought they were 'protecting' me. Because 'Dawnie' can't even cross the street without someone holding her hand.  
  
A sharp tug on my long brown hair brought me back to the present. The present being in a filthy alleyway behind The Bronze at around two a.m. I followed him when he said it was too crowed and he wanted to 'get some air'. I knew he was a vampire, but that didn't stop me. Why it should it have? I'm not real. Which is probably why I wasn't scared. Actually, it was kind of exhilarating. He shoved me up against the wall and kissed me violently. I parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance, and it began to duel with mine for dominance. Both of us winning. I pulled away to breath, and he looked slightly surprised that I had kissed him back. "Do you have any idea what I am?" he asked me. I nodded. He cocked his head, waiting for me to tell him I thought he was a gang member or some shit like that. "Well?" "A vampire." He blinked, surprised. "What?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me right. Ignoring the question, I smiled at him. "Do you know _who_ I am?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Dawn Summers." He just looked confused. "_Buffy_ Summers's sister." Vamp boy just gave me a blank look. Sighing in disgust, I shook my head. What where sires teaching their childer nowadays? "Buffy. The Slayer?" THAT got a reaction. His eyes widened, and looked around, as if expecting an ambush. I laughed. "If she was here now, do you really think you'd still be alive?" He shook his head again. "I'm not going to kill you." I told jr. vamp. He laughed. "As if you could." *He's trying to provoke me!* I realized. "I'm also the mystical key Glory is looking for." That just earned a laugh directed at me. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? The Key is a ball of green energy." I nodded. "Until a group of monks turned me into a human." A small smile played across his handsome features. "If your blood is the key to open the portal then that would make it powerful, right?" *My _blood_ is the key?* that was news to me. But I wasn't going to tell him that, so I just nodded. "So if I was to drink you, I'd be drinking your power?" I wasn't sure if that was true, but it made sense. I nodded once again. He allowed his facial features to slip from his human façade to his true vampiric face. He started to close in on me, in case I tried to run, I guess. But I just leaned against the wall, brushed my hair back away from my neck, and braced myself for what was to come. As his fangs sunk into the tender flesh on my neck, I let out a low moan, but that was it. His mouth became a suction, removing my blood as fast as he could. It was nothing like giving blood at the doctors. I could feel death beginning to embrace me, and I excepted my fate. There was no fear. It wasn't as if I was real. Not like I was truly going to die. You can't die if you were never alive in the first place. Just before I drew my last breath, jr. vamp was gone. I stumbled forward, into a man's arms. "That'll teach you from praying on young girls." Came a distorted voice. *Spike* I dimly recognized the voice. It was getting hard to think. I could still feel my blood leaking out of my body, only slower now. "Come on, girly. We've got to get you to the hospital, now. You've lost a lot of blood. Don't you know better then to be out after dark in Sunnyhell?" His voice sounded agitated. *He doesn't know who I am.* I thought. "I'll drop you off at the hospital, and then I can look for bit again." He trailed off when I tried to move. *He's carrying me* "Don't do that. If you move too much, I'll drop you." He said gruffly. He brushed the hair out of my face and barked, "BIT!" he stopped to take a deep, non-necessary breath. "What the hell were you doing! You could have died! What were thinking?" He demanded. *He's forgotten that I _am_ dying.* I gave a small, humorless laugh. "S-spike." I whispered. "Tell. tell Buffy t-that I love. her." "Tell her yourself when you're better." He said harshly. "Because you've gotta get better. Your sister'll stake me good and proper if you die because of me." I tried to take in another breath. My last breath. "Tell her." I tried to breathe again, but failed. I died on the way to the hospital. I died, with the realization that I _was_ real, but had been too dense to get it. And now I'd never get to tell Buffy, mom, Willow and everybody else that I loved them.  
  
End. 


End file.
